Assassin
by blackhawk2014
Summary: Hawkeye, aka Clint Barton was sent to kill the black widow, aka Natasha Romanoff. He made a different call ((based on the song "Assassin" by John Mayer.)) I sadly don't own the avengers, or John Mayer.


_I work in the dead of night. When the roads are quiet and no one is around, to track my moves. Racing the yellow lights, to find the gate is open, she__'__s waiting in the room, I just step on through._

Clint waited. Watching her, the famous black widow. Late at night. After a long flight there to Russia, waited for her, waited so he could make his move.

_You get in you get done and then you get gone, you never leave a trace or show your face you get gone. I should've turned around and left before the sun came up again. _

He's there. He has his shot. But...she's just...got something about her...

He's got her pinned now. She's bloody, she has a thick accent. With a husky voice trying to rid the accent she manages to get the words out. "Go ahead. Shoot." she looks like she wants this, like she has wanted this for a long time, to end her life. He has the arrow aimed, could end her pain. He thinks about it. He has a plan. He really shouldn't do this.

_But the sun came up again_

He brings her to his overnight safe house. She is quiet. Her face seems to always say everything, not her lips. She has many masks. He can tell. He knows because he's been there. It's below freezing and they are both cold. Even her, the Russian, and that's saying something. He manages to get them patched up. She just wonders what he wants with her. Little does she know he doesn't want anything. They sit on the "bed", teeth chattering, freezing to death. He doesn't think before he pulls her closer to him. She looks as if she's about to rip his head off. Even try's struggling. But together they make each other warm, for their health she decides just this once it would be alright to let someone touch her. He puts the blanket on them, and wraps his arms tightly around her, for warmth. But he seems to like it. He likes her. Who couldn't? Her looks, charm, and hell she's even Russian. But he sees so much more in her. And he knows she is good at what she does. Very good. Something SHIELD needs. But...watching her sleep, on his chest, she looks at peace.

_Enter the morning light, to find the day is burning, the curtains and the wine, in a little white room. Though I'm not alone, her head is heavy on me, she__'__s sleeping like a child, oh what could I do._

It's morning. they've only got a little while till SHIELD comes to pick up 1 and a +1 little do they know...he's one of their finest. is the best at what he does. But so is she.

_I was a killer was the best they'd ever seen, I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing, I'm an assassin and I had a job to do, little did I know that girl was an assassin to__._

They go back to base; he gets his "chat" with fury, gets crap for what he has done. But in the end, it was all worth it to him. After a while and SHIELD knows they can trust her, they are made partners, a team. Strike Team Delta. Together they are the best. But he feels something more, something much more.

_Suddenly I'm in, over my head and, I can hardly breathe. Suddenly I'm floating, over her bed and, i feel everything. Suddenly I know, exactly what I did, but I can't move a thing._

He's watching her, from the vents, watching her sleep. She knows he's there. She knows. She doesn't show it, but she does. She pretends to sleep, really just awake thinking about him. She has feelings for him to. But she is the black widow. She can't just show feelings like that. He's still watching her. Unsure what his next move is, with her. But he keeps remembering making a different call, plays it back in his mind over and over.

_And suddenly I know, exactly what I've done, and what it__'__s gonna mean to me mean to me, _

He snaps out of it and needs some time to think. He hurries out of the vent and to the shooting range. It's late at night and no one is there but him. he starts shooting arrows at the target, perfect shots every time.

_I was a killer was the best they'd ever seen_

He could have made that shot easy. They both know that.

_I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing,_

He's in love. He knows it. He all the sudden hears her. She's in the shadows, watching him. He looks at her and lowers his bow before folding it and placing it down. She comes closer to him and remains silent.

_I'm an assassin and I had a job to do,_

After a long while she breaks the silence. "Barton I never did thank you." "For what?" "Making a different call." he nods slowly and smiles to himself. She sure is deadly. It's amazing she hasn't killed him yet.

_Little did I know that girl was an assassin to._

She studies him. He looks down taking his gear off and putting it away.

_She__'__s an assassin_

She holds her breath. She knows what she's going to do.

_She__'__s an assassin_

She takes a step closer to him

_She__'__s an assassin_

He looks up at her. Before he can blink she kisses him. He's so surprised, yet thrilled. without a doubt he kisses back.

_She__'__s an assassin and she had a job to do._


End file.
